Vida Real
by Alu-chan
Summary: Um homem cabisbaixo pelas perdas, e uma mulher com vontade de mudar. Depois de uma visita inesperada, o que poderia acontecer com esses dois?


**Engenheiros do Hawaii - Vida Real:**

_Cai a noite sobre a minha indecisão  
Sobrevoa o inferno, minha timidez_

Assim que mais uma reunião da Ordem da Fênix teve fim, ele se retirou para o seu quarto, ignorando completamente os pedidos de Tonks, Quim e outros para que ficasse e conversasse um pouco.

Tentou dormir mas o sono não vinha. Os últimos acontecimentos não permitiam, sua mente parecia a mil com as informações recebidas nas últimas semanas. Seu melhor amigo estava morto, pouco tempo (no seu ponto de vista) depois dele descobrir a sua inocência. Os ataques de Voldermort haviam se multiplicado, em quantidade e potência. Dando mais dor de cabeça ainda aos membros da Ordem, que parecia pequena e indefesa para tamanho caos e missões. Fudgen estava tentando ajudar aqueles que se opunham ao Lordes das Trevas, mas não obtinha sucesso. Com toda certeza a carreira dele estava em decadência, pois a comunidade bruxa não acreditava mais nele, muito menos os jornais, que promoviam buscas desenfreadas por informações sujas a respeito do homem desesperado.

_Um telefonema bastaria  
Passaria a limpo a vida inteira_

E pra completar a situação, nem a sua vida amorosa escapava. Remo Lupin sempre havia sido problemático com os assuntos do coração. Nas horas que estava perto dela, sentia-se dois. A parte racional tentava ignorar sua presença, e todas as sensações que ela provocava. A outra parte queria mandar tudo pros ares e simplesmente ficar sempre ao lado dela, protegendo-a, mesmo que ela parecesse não precisar de tais cuidados.

Quantas vezes havia lhe passado pela cabeça se declarar? Mas depois sempre vinha a dúvida, o medo. Que tipo de futuro ela teria ao seu lado?

_Cai a noite sem explicação,  
Sem fazer a ligação_

"Com toda certeza nenhum."

Inquieto, ele sai da cama, e senta no parapeito da janela, observando a Lua crescente.

"Ela é linda, jovem... eu sou velho, e cansado demais para ela. Sem contar o fardo que eu carrego. Ninfa pode querer a minha amizade, mas ela deve preferir alguém melhor para compartilhar a vida... a felicidade não bate a porta de lobisomens!"

E riu, sentindo ao mesmo tempo pena e nojo de se mesmo, do medo, da desesperança.

_Na hora da canção em que eles dizem baby...  
eu não soube o que dizer  
Ah vida real..._

O som inesperado de batidas na porta o assustam e ele pula de onde estava.

Quem é?  
- Eu! – responde uma voz divertida.  
- Eu quem?

Como se você não soubesse, Remo Lupin... – a voz de Tonks para ser mais exato, embora a última resposta tenha lhe lembrado Molly - faça-me o favor e abra está porta agora!

E se eu não quiser abrir?  
- Eu vou arromba-la com magia, logicamente.  
- E se eu não puder abrir?  
- Eu perguntaria porque você iria se privar da minha ilustre companhia?

O último comentário o desarmou completamente... correção o forçou a deixar de lado uma resposta mal criada e uma possível briga com a auror.

Ainda contrariado ele girou a maçaneta.

_Esperei chegar a hora certa  
Por acreditar que ela viria_

Convencida.  
- Mas você gosta... melhor, adora! Admita, Lupin!

Habilmente ele virou as costas para ela, com a desculpa de que iria fechar a porta, aproveitando para disfarçar o incômodo que aquelas palavras causavam. Ela não fazia idéia do quanto ele gostava...

Acho eu nunca comentei, né? Eu acho o seu quarto estranho... – seu ar era pensativo principalmente pela mão apoiando o queixo fino  
- Perdão? – retrucou divertido. Aborrece-la era sua Segunda tarefa mais divertida, perdia apenas para observa-la.  
- Não faça essa cara, Remo! Você me ouviu muito bem!- T�, mas o que leva o meu quarto a ser estranho? Eu nem trouxe o meu _grindylow_ pra c�!  
- Outra coisa que eu não entendo em você. Como você conseguia dormir com um monte de coisas do gênero na sala ao lado, quando ensinava em Hogwarts!  
- Nenhuma delas me atacaria.  
- Não me diga que você também deu nome a eles...  
- Menos, Tonks! – ele censurou entre as risadas – Por ser o que sou eu tenho algum poder sobre os outros seres...  
- Finjo que acreditei... – ela revirou os olhos e ele caiu na gargalhada novamente

_Deixei no ar a porta aberta  
No final de cada dia_

Ele se sentou na cama cansado, apenas observando a figura de cabelos rosa-chiclete que remexia em cada canto do cômodo, fazendo caretas de indignação. De repente ela jogou-se ao seu lado na cama e encostou a cabeça no seu ombro parecendo tão cansada quanto ele.

Falando sério, Remo... como você t�?  
- Eu estou bem... pra falar a verdade, ótimo!  
- Então porque você tem se isolado tanto nas últimas semanas?  
- Eu não tenho me isolado.  
- Certo, então você também tem passado as noites bebendo com o Hagrid... porque conosco você não estava.  
- Eu estou bem, Tonks... só preciso de tempo para entender, para aceitar a parte da realidade que não pode ser mudada... – ele deu um suspiro cansado  
- Ficaram durante alguns minutos no silêncio. Ela quase dormindo, e ele entretido em admira-la de todas as formas que ela não notasse.  
- Tonks?  
- Que foi?  
- Acho melhor você ir para o seu quarto...  
- Aqui tá tão quentinho...  
- É melhor eu...  
- Não. Shhhhhh! – ela pousou o dedo indicador sobre os seus lábios e sorriu – Apenas relaxa e sinta o que eu sinto... presencie o momento.

Ela se levantou lentamente e o puxou sua mão de leve. Quando ele estava de pé ela se aproximou aos poucos, uma mão tocando o seu rosto, a outra acariciando seus cabelos. O espantou ficou evidente no rosto dele, tinha que Ter alguma reação, ela não podia se envolver com ele...

Não me impeça, por favor...

Os lábios dela tocaram os seus de leve, inocentemente, para depois continuarem com o beijo desesperado, que ambos correspondiam com paixão. As sensações eram magníficas, mas ele as interrompeu mesmo assim, retirando os braços dela do seu pescoço, descolando os corpos e deixando os lábios dela de lado.

A surpresa era evidente no olhar que ela lhe lançou, e uma interrogação ficou alguns segundos no ar.

Me desculpe, Ninfa.  
- Você não tem do que se desculpar, Remo... – a voz dela soava trêmula, apesar do olhar decidido, estava tentando ser forte – Apenas... por favor. Esqueça o que ouve aqui.

Antes que Remo pudesse impedir, Tonks saiu do quarto, deixando a porta aberta.

_Cai a noite doce escuridão  
De madura vai ao chão_

"Idiota!"

Como sempre ele estragara tudo. Ela talvez sentisse o mesmo que ele, melhor, ela é quem teve coragem de chamar a sua atenção de verdade, e mesmo retribuindo esses sentimentos ele quebrou o frágil elo que os uniu durante alguns segundos.

Praguejando baixinho ele trancou novamente a porta sem coragem para correr atrás de Tonks. Sem saber como encarra-la. Aos poucos, o que lhe pareceu somente tolo e covarde, tornou-se dor e alívio. Dor por tê-la machucada, por Ter se machucado de certa forma deixando-a escapar como água entre os dedos. Alívio porque ela não iria Ter preocupações demais, graças a ele. O fardo de dividir algo grandioso, como esse tipo de amor, com um lobisomem, era pesado demais para ela, para qualquer um.

Deixou-se escorregar de seu encosto até sentir o chão frio próximo ao rosto. Adormeceu ali mesmo, em meio a uma discussão mental que poderia redefinir a sua vida...

_Na hora da canção em que eles dizem baby...  
Eu não soube o que dizer_

Acordar cedo, definitivamente não era um dos afazeres favoritos de Tonks, mas hoje era quase uma questão de necessidade, mesmo que ela fosse Ter muito tempo livre antes de bater o cartão no Quartel General dos Aurores. Se tomasse o café da manhã (maravilhoso) de Molly cedo, poderia abandonar aquela casa mórbida, que só lhe traziam lembranças de suas frustrações.

Enquanto escolhia a forma que seu cabelo iria adquirir hoje, ela se deixou perder, observando algumas fotos na pequena estante do quarto. Na primeira moldura seus pais lhe acenavam alegremente, como se a encorajassem. Depois vinha uma foto com as amigas de escola, no dia da formatura, e por último uma fotografia com toda Ordem da Fênix. Uma Tonks com cabelos azuis, acenava energicamente para ela, embora seu olhar demonstrasse entendimento. A sua direita estavam Quim e Emelina, e a esquerda Remo e Sirius que riam de alguma piada.

Remo. De todas as suas dúvidas e incertezas sobre a vida, o homem de cabelos castanhos era a mais complicada. Ela sentia seu coração vibrar toda vez que ele se aproximava, lhe elogiava, ou até mesmo chamava sua atenção evitando que ela fizesse alguma besteira. Mas o que mais doía era saber que não era correspondida, as palavras dele na noite passada diziam tudo, embora seu olhar não demonstrasse isso. Provavelmente a surpresa o deixou assim, ou quem sabe a compaixão.

Ele sempre evitava julgar as pessoas. Sempre dava uma segunda chance. Esperava também receber uma, para ao menos recuperar a amizade dele, por mais que doesse não Ter a companhia do lobisomem em todos os momentos.

_Na hora da canção em que eles dizem ... baby...  
Eu não soube o que dizer_

O torcicolo que ganhara por dormir no chão do quarto, tornava o ato matinal de descer as escadas, uma verdadeira guerra. Cada degrau descido sem incômodo, era comemorado mentalmente como se um comensal acabasse de ser preso. Mas depois da escada ainda faltava o corredor da Sra. Black e alguns metros de cozinha para chegar ao armário básico de poções. Definitivamente, ele tinha que aprender a lidar com feitiços que tratassem com ossos, ou músculos paralisados. Certamente esses feitiços poderiam ajudar ( e muito) com as cãibras pós-Lua Cheia.

Outra tarefa da sua lista era falar com Tonks, revelar seus sentimentos a ela, tentando minimizar o estrago que havia feito. Depois de analisar os prós e os contras enquanto se vestia, decidiu correr o risco de vez, afinal, sentimentos foram feitos para serem experimentados ao máximo, e de qualquer forma, aceitando ou não o que estava ocorrendo, ambos corriam grandes riscos de se machucar. Ficar com Tonks, certamente era o mais lucrativo.

_Ah vida real..._

"Nunca mais, vou ficar de esperar Quim Shacklebolt! Perdi meu horário, conhecendo Remo ele vai estar descendo a qualquer momento! Eu devia matar você Quim!"

Sua pressa era tamanha em chegar até a rua e aparantar ( a sede fora enfeitiçada para que não se pudesse mais aparantar ali dentro, desde que Monstro falara com Narcisa Malfoy), que mal notou quando esbarrou em alguém exatamente em frente ao quadro horroroso da Sra. Black.

Obrigado... ahhh! Esse torcicolo estava me matando!  
- Remo?  
- Tonks... me... olha, eu preciso falar...

_Ah vida real..._

Não importava o que ele queria dizer, pelo menos não para o quadro da Sra. Black que começou a gritar todos os "elogios" conhecidos ao casal que estava na sua frente. Tonks correu para fora da casa enquanto Remo tentava acalmar o quadro. Quando conseguiu, não encontrou a auror ali, e correu para fora da casa, talvez a alcançasse.

Mas Ninfadora não estava mais na rua. E nada ali sequer denunciava a sua presença. Desanimado entrou novamente na casa. Encontrou Quim na porta.

Remo, o que ouve? Os berros do quadro, a sua cara... a fuga de Tonks...?  
- Nada, Quim. Nós apenas nos esbarramos em frente ao quadro, o que fez barulho o suficiente para acordar a velha trambiqueira.  
- E por que essa cara? Vai pro enterro de quem?  
- Sendo sincero ou não?  
- Sincero, claro!  
- Da minha sanidade.

_Como é que eu troco de canal?_

Há alguns dias, Molly havia falado com Dumbledore para que ela fosse comprar o material escolar dos garotos o mais cedo possível. O bruxo concordara com ela, e perguntaram quem poderia ficar na sede nesse dia. Remo ficara responsável por cuidar dos garotos durante o dia, enquanto Molly estivesse fora.

No momento o lobisomem estava sentado no sof�, com um livro não muito pequeno de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas no colo, observando Harry levar uma surra espetacular de Rony no xadrez.

Vamos de novo?  
- De maneira alguma, Rony! Perder três vezes consecutivas cansa!  
- Ótimo, então, o que vamos fazer?  
- Não sei... alguma idéia, Mione? Gina...  
- Eu estou muito bem lendo aqui... e é isso que eu acho que vocês deveriam fazer. Estudar um pouco! Principalmente astronomia e história da magia... sigam o exemplo do Remo!  
- Prezado, Sr. Remo Lupin. Você poderia fazer-nos o favor de largar este livro e fazer algo decente? Ou dar uma idéia decente de ocupação para nós?  
- Sr. Potter, eu acho que temos pratos para serem lavados manualmente e vocês podem polir os móveis, lavar os banheiros a moda trouxa... coisas do tipo...  
- Nem em sonhos, Remo! Já limpei essa casa uma vez, e não vou fazer o mesmo serviço de novo! – protestou um Rony, indignado.  
- Porque não? Afinal, Molly disse que vocês deveriam seguir as minhas determinações...  
- Vamos l�, Remo... nós pensamos seriamente que o seu breve governo fosse mais democrático!- argumentou Gina  
- E o que levou você a pensar assim, Srta. Weasley? O nosso teto vive momentaneamente uma ditadura, com um único e exclusivo governante.  
- Mas, pense bem, Remo. – observou Hermione também entrando na brincadeira – Todo ditador pode ser derrubado... com revoluções...  
- Mas pra isso vocês, reles escravos precisam de armas, e somente **eu** tenho permissão para utilizar varinha, aqui...  
- Hora... pra que inventaram as almofadas? Guerra!

Sob o comado do general Harry Potter, o grupo acabou por derrubar o tirano a "almofadadas". Em alguns minutos a sala estava coberta de penas, e sons de tosse.

Acho que vocês vão forrar a cabeça com pedras hoje...  
- Nem sonhe em deixar isso assim, Remo! Mamãe acabaria com a nossa raça!  
- Vamos l�, Remo... como você disse, somente você pode usar varinha aqui... então por favor... – todos se ajoelharam e juntaram as mãos antes de berrar em coro, com caras pedintes impagáveis:  
- Sim?

_Na hora da canção em que eles dizem baby...  
Eu não soube o que dizer_

Remo decidiu que não desceria para jantar, se Tonks o visse na mesa, subiria sem se alimentar, como fez no almoço. Desde então o clima leve entre ele e as crianças se desfez. Sua Segunda tentativa de falar com a metamorfomaga não deu certo, e ele resolveu esperar que ela estivesse de melhor humor depois de uma boa refeição. A porta do quarto se abriu rapidamente, como se o novo ocupante estivesse em fuga. Ela trancou a porta e se virou só para se deparar com os olhos castanhos dele.

Tem um tempo na sua agenda para mim agora?  
- Remo... mas o que...  
- Olha, Tonks...  
- Se retire do meu quarto agora!  
- Tonks, me escute, nós precisamos...  
- Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você Lupin, principalmente no meu quarto...  
- Ótimo! - sua voz saiu ligeiramente sarcástica – Conversaremos no corredor, então!

A voz dela morreu e ele a puxou pelo braço para fora do cômodo, o rosto de Tonks não podia expressar maior indignação.

_Na hora da canção em que eles dizem... samba...  
Eu não soube o que dizer_

Ela recuava, com passos curtos e lentos para a parede, enquanto Remo tentava vencer a pequena barreira.

Remo... o que você pensa que está... fazendo...?  
- Isso

Quando não foi mas possível recuar, Tonks se sentiu Remo lhe beijando com desejo e paixão, enquanto seu corpo era prensado na parede. O pouco controle que os dois tinham foi perdido em alguns minutos, com mãos passando onde não deviam, tentando tocar o que normalmente é proibido em corredores de casas "coletivas".

Haham!

O casal se desgrudou imediatamente, para observar quem os interrompia, vermelhos de mais pura vergonha.

Arthur, não é nada disso que você... – Remo falou nervosamente, tentando consertar o estrago  
- Vocês acham que conseguem me enganar, estando nesse estado principalmente? – o bruxo sorriu de uma maneira amigável – Só peço que vocês continuem isso em um quarto. Imaginem se Fred e Jorge flagram vocês?  
- Ham... obrigado, Arthur.  
- Não tem de que, Lupin... Tonks...

_Ah vida real...  
Ah vida real... _

Quando o bruxo saiu do ponto de vista deles, Tonks deu um sorriso malicioso e puxou Lupin, para dentro de seu quarto.

Então é assim... agora, eu posso ficar no seu quarto...  
- Se você preferir ficamos no seu...  
- Não, aqui está bom... – ele a beijou de leve  
- Porque?  
- Porque é melhor de sentir o seu cheiro, porque já estamos aqui, e porque você tem uma cama decente... – os beijos dele estavam descendo em direção ao pescoço dela  
- Remo, acho que você está se esquecendo de algo...  
- Tem razão, Ninfa.

Sem se separarem, ele retirou a varinha do bolço e executou alguns feitiços pelo quarto.

Pra que tudo isso?  
- Adivinha! – ele sussurrou  
- Olha, Remo...  
- Shhhh! Apenas relaxa e sinta o que eu sinto... presencie o momento.  
- Eu mereço... – e permitiu que ele continuasse os beijos...

_Thau!_

Nem Harry Potter, nem a música Vida Real me pertencem. Eu não me lembro quem é o verdadeiro autor da música no momento, mas a versão que eu usei para escrever a song, foi a do Engenheiros do Hawaii!

E claro... **Comentem!** Afinal é a única forma que eu tenho de conhecer os meus erros e aperfeiçoar o meu trabalho!


End file.
